


expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action

by Shocking_Numbers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 10 things I Hate About You - Freeform, M/M, Not really a relationship, This Is STUPID, idk what to tag this, kind of friends i guess, most characters mentioned in passing, movies - Freeform, the title is also a line from the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shocking_Numbers/pseuds/Shocking_Numbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah that’s cool and all but you should come with me to that party Vriska is throwing to fuck with Terezi while she studies for her law final.” </p>
<p>“Dave!” John pouted. “Did you even listen to a word I said?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tooschoolforcool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooschoolforcool/gifts).



> Sav confirmed for Davekat trash

“-and I basically aced my project because of it!” John grinned and looked over at his friend who was sprawled on his bed. His friend nodded like he was interested in the long, exciting story he had just spent time explaining, when in actuality, he hadn’t apprehended a word of it. He had taken heed at first, but it got boring rather swiftly.

“Yeah that’s cool and all but you should come with me to that party Vriska is throwing to fuck with Terezi while she studies for her law final.” 

“Dave!” John pouted. “Did you even listen to a word I said?”

Dave sat up and bobbed his head. “Why, of course I did. What kind of a friend would I be if I hadn’t? So now that we got the fact that I totally didn't listen to you at all out of the way, are you coming or not?”

John sighed a ran a hand through his onyx hair. “Alright, I guess I’ll come. But only because I’m a good friend unlike someone I know.”

“That’s the Egbert I know and cherish so dearly.”

“Don’t make it weird, dude.” John’s face scrunched up and he pitched his notebook at Dave.

————————————————————————————————————

Vriska’s house was off campus, a privilege she was able to afford with her mother having been a former pirate before deciding that downloading movies and songs illegally was wrong and she began stopping pirating herself. It wasn’t exponentially large, but it was brobdingnagian enough to host quite an array of guests.

From the outside, aside from the music, laughter, and shouts, it didn't look as if it was currently supporting a party with a large number of party goers. Entering, on the other side of the coin, was like walking straight into young adult party hell- cringe music and random non-couples engaging in sloppy make-outs included.

“Hey,” John pointed to the room to the right of the entrance hall. “There’s Jade! I’m going to talk with her. Bye, Dave!” He connected fists with the albino before running off to his childhood friend who greeted him with a bright smile and a hug that probably could cost John his life one day. Dave now found himself alone, which was fine as he knew he’d attract the attention of someone easily. Soon. Definitely any day now. 

Okay, so he'd have to find someone himself this time. That was cool.

Dave shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking through the throngs of people until he found a small area that Vriska had turned into a makeshift bar. Plastic cups lay scattered upon the granite surface, some holding the remnants of their previous beverages and other empty on their sides. Despite how it seemed like it should be crowded, the ‘bar’ remained rather empty, only a few of the island chairs hosting people. Dave took a seat on one of the ripping seats, making sure to take one right next to the only person who seemed to be huddled over rather than boisterous and open.

“Out of every single empty chair here, you had to be douchebag of the year and choose the one right next to me. Congratulations, the prize is all yours.” The boy growled, taking a sip from his cup. Ice cubes bobbed in the clear liquid.

Dave nudged the boy with his elbow. “Hello, lightweight, What a wonderful choice of drink; a water. Very classy.”

“Fuck off.”

“Ouch, right in my pride. I’ll never recover from that one.” He let his arms rest crossed on the countertop as he looked over at the boy. He knew this kid was in two- three?- of his classes and had quite a reputation behind him for being restricted in his group of friends and a rather grumpy individual. Ah yes, the infamous Karkat Vantas, the literal mold of the earth.

“Do you even know my name, screwboy?” Karkat hissed out.

Oh, this was classic. He was a grump and a rom-com guy? This was pure gold, Dave nearly couldn’t believe it. But, 10 Things I Hate About You was probably one of his favorite movies even if John mercilessly teased him about it. Sometimes rom-coms were good, and even John occasionally succumbed to a handful.

Dave chuckled to himself and decided to play along. “I know a lot more than you think.”

Karkat’s reaction was priceless. He froze up as if surprised Dave was able to recite the next line of the movie. As quick as it happened, it melted away and he reverted back to his crabby self.

“Doubtful. Very doubtful.” Karkat shrugged and took a sip of his water, the cup leaving condensation on the smooth granite. “What do you want, anyways?”

Dave rolled his eyes. “To quote terrible movies with you, duh. And yes, I do happen to know your name.”

Karkat sent him a glance and a raised eyebrow. “Surprising.”

“Is it really? Disappointing. So, Karkat, fan of absolutely cheesy, horrid, terrible excuses of movies called romantic comedies?”

“Get off your high horse, you obviously watch them too or you wouldn’t have quoted from one, Dave.” He stated, looking back to his cup.

“At least I can admit to it. Romantic comedies aren’t all that bad.” Dave shrugged and reached out to snag Karkat’s water and drink from it before handing it back. Karkat pushed the cup away with a finger as if it was poisoned and sent it a glare.

“Are you that friend John is always gushing about? I swear, he has some sort of infatuation with the idea of having friends.” 

“That would be me. You know Vantas, you aren’t all that bad when it comes to terrible conversation pieces.” Dave complimented.

Karkat huffed his breath out in a puff. “Was that your twisted version of a compliment? Because I suppose you’re not that bad, either.” 

Dave put an arm around Karkat and smiled. “Guess that means we’re friends. Buddies. Good ol’ pals. Amigos.”

“Don’t overstay your welcome, jeez.” Karkat rolled his eyes.

“So,” Dave looked to Karkat from behind his shades. “You, me, and my buddy John, 10 Things I Hate About You before finals?”

Karkat paused and began contemplating his decision. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/13


End file.
